


the apple of my eye

by medicinebabyhs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicinebabyhs/pseuds/medicinebabyhs
Summary: Harry loves apples, Louis loves Harry, and they both love assholes.  What could go wrong?





	the apple of my eye

"Harry! Harreh! Hazzah! Honey Boo Boo! Harry where the fuck are yo-"   
Louis stopped his yelling as he walked into the kitchen of their shared flat and saw Harry carefully putting apples into the fruit bowl in the center of the island. Harry looked up from his tedious job and smiled at Louis, "Look Lou!" He exclaimed, holding out two large green apples, "They had an apple sale at the store and I bought a ton! Now we can make apple sauce and apple juice and apple pies and-" Harry continued to drone on about different foods they could make with the apples but Louis was still starting at the apples in Harry's hands. They were quite massive, each one filled one of Harry's hands quite nicely and they were such a pretty green color and they looked so firm and to be honest Louis was quite horny and he didn't know why and these apples were taunting him.

"Louis", Harry said, sounding slightly annoyed as if it wasn't the first time he said his name. Louis looked up quickly and almost spring a boner right there. Harry was biting into one of the apples, the round, firm apple, and the juice was all over his lips and even dripping down his chin. 'Holy fuck' Louis thought to himself, there was no way this wasn't some sort of fucked up wet dream. Louis felt himself be pulled forward by some invisible force (probably the weird sex gods) and he whispered into Harry's ear "Don't you think those would taste better from my ass?", and Harry jumped, but when they made eye contact Louis saw it in his eyes, Harry didn't hate the idea. He grabbed 3 apples, a knife, and Louis' wrist to drag him to the bedroom. 

Louis was currently lying in their bed, butt naked, as Harry stood over him cutting one of the apples into slices. Watching his hands make precise cuts with the juice running down them was doing nothing to soften his already hard cock. As Harry finished cutting the first apple, he turned around and saw Louis lying there and his face lit up like a child on Christmas. Jesus Christ, his boyfriend was about to stuff food up his ass and he looks like an ecstatic little boy. Louis really was dating a silly willy but as he opened his mouth to tell Harry this, Harry shoved one of the other apples into his mouth to silence him. Louis almost moaned, he was spread out like a fucking gourmet pig and yet he felt like the sexiest creature on earth with how Harry was looking at him. Harry opened a drawer on their bedside table and took out the lube, it was fucking apple flavored, of course, quickly coating his fingers. He circled Louis' hole a few times, watching him shiver until he pushed in, quickly fingering and bending his finger to create more room and spread him out. After Louis had adjusted to two fingers, Harry removed them and began to coat one of the apple slices in lube and then pushed it against the edge of Louis' hole. Louis jerked forward with the sudden coldness but soon began pushing back, wanting to get the damn thing in his ass already. Harry suddenly shoved it in and twisted, causing Louis to fall forward and a moan was muffled by the apple in his mouth. Harry continued to fuck the boy with the single apple slice as he grabbed the last full apple and began to take bites of it. Louis turned around when he heard a loud 'chomp' and he saw stars at the sight of Harry eating an apple, while shoving two apple slices (he must have snuck another in) up Louis' ass. All the poor boy could do was stare with wide eyes as saliva slowly built it's way down the apple that was occupying his mouth. 

As Harry finally reached 4 apple slices into Louis' ass, Louis was positively shaking with each thrust and Harry had become painfully hard. He finished his apple though, leaving a generous amount left around the core. As he held the core in one hand and the 4 thrusting slices in the other hand he told Louis "you look so pretty with the apples in your ass love, the green compliments your pink ass so well" and Louis began to rock back and forth, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock. Harry took the four slices out and set them down, reaching forward to remove the apple from his boys mouth. Once it was gone Louis opened his bright blue eyes and his red cherry lips with a gasped "Harry- pleas-" but he was cut off by Harry's lips against his, this kiss was sloppy and urgent but the emotions were easily conveyed. While they explored each other's mouths Harry slipped some more lube onto the apple core and when he broke away from Louis' mouth, he began to push the core into the boys already stretched hole. Louis jumped forward, quickly rutting back as he began a mantra of "Harry Harry Harry Harry". The lube mixed with Harry's spit and apple juice made a terrific squealching noise in his ass and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Once the entire core was in, Harry shoved one of the abandoned apple slices into Lou's mouth, forcing him to eat it. Lou moaned around the apple that was just in his ass, as Harry finally reached down to his dick. It took less than 3 tugs for him to be coming everywhere, he was blinded by the force of his orgasm. Harry pulled his boxers down and with a few quick tugs his come was mixing with Louis'. He grabbed the last three apple slices that were up Louis' ass and dipped them in the still warm cum, and the two shared the snack. The last thing Louis heard before he fell into the best sleep of his life was "I can't wait to eat apple sauce out of you next."


End file.
